The New Class
by tayababy
Summary: 18 months after their return, four of the voyager crew are teaching a new class at the academy. rated k because i can, not finished yet, please r
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I only wish Voyager was mine, but Paramount owns them and it is our duty to speculate what they don't see fit to reveal in the series, and are too lazy to make a movie. If only they would see it our way...**

**Synopsis: 18 months after their return, four Voyager crew members are the new teachers of a class created to prepare the new cadets for what lies ahead.**

**A/N: This story isn't finished, so reviews are strongly apppreciated and are my inspiration. I would like to thank all the people who have published stories, as they have also inspired my brain into overdrive, when I should be studying for my exams...**

The class of cadets all filed in to the lecture hall, not knowing what to expect. After all, it was the beginning of a new term at Starfleet Academy, and this group of second-year students were the 'guinea pigs' of a new class that was soon to become compulsory for students in their second year.

An admiral stood in the doorway of the entrance to the lecture pad at the bottom, a doorway only staff were able to access. She knew no one could see her, so the silent observation of her new class went unnoticed. She watched as the last of the cadets took their seats, all talking with their friends, discussing matters from the subject of this new class, to dorm gossip, she suspected.

Suddenly, the hall went quiet. It was 1420 hours, time for the class to start. The main door that had been closed only moments beforehand swished open and the Admiral in charge of the Academy entered the room, surprising student's who didn't know of his intentions.

"Cadets," he called across the large auditorium, addressing over 250 young men, women and other species which belonged to the Federation. "I would like to take this moment to personally thank you all for participating in this new class. For those who don't know me, my name is Admiral Laurence Henderson, and I am in charge of the Academy."

A slight round of applause greeted the Admiral, but stooped as soon as he raised a hand in silence. "As an introduction to this topic, I'm sure you would like to know that I will **not **be taking this class. _Surviving in the Delta Quadrant_ is a class designed to brief young Starfleet officers about the wonders in the galaxy that have only recently been explored. Without stealing too much of the limelight, I would like to take this pleasure in welcoming your teaching staff, none other than the people who charted the Delta Quadrant themselves, Admiral Kathryn Janeway, Captain Chakotay, Commander Tuvok and Seven of Nine!"

The students in the auditorium burst into a round of applause welcoming their legendary teachers, all who had received promotions shortly after their homecoming 18 months ago. A lot of the students stared with awe at the people they had only heard about, never having actually seen them in person.

The teaching crew all looked around at the cadets they would come to know, taking in the sight of their admiration. Taking their seats on one side of a table suitable for a briefing room, they each looked at one another, ready to begin the class they had spent the last seven years indirectly researching and documenting personally.

Kathryn Janeway stood up to address the class of second year cadets as they finished their round of applause and took their seats once more. "Cadets, over eight years ago, when my crew were drawn halfway across the galaxy against our will, I made a decision that stranded the crew of the USS Voyager over 70,000 lightyears from home. For the seven years we spent traveling across millions of kilometres, we encountered many different people, were involved in many different first contact situations, welcomed the knowledge of many different Delta Quadrant species into our memory banks."

Chakotay rose from his seat next to his wife and stood up to join her in the introduction of the new topic, one they them had lived for a long time. "The species we encountered on a normal day in the Delta Quadrant will soon become familiar to you, even haunting you in your sleep like they once did to us. Through our experiences, you will learn so much about these races you will be able to discuss them with us in your sleep. Though you don't have to live in fear of your lives, it will feel that way with the severity of some of their customs making you think like you are on the run."

Chakotay moved to stand behind his wife, slightly to the left, assuming the postion they usually stood in during their journey home. Identical wedding bands on their left hands shine in the reflection of the lights hanging above them. Tuvok then stepped forward to take the spotlight and make his presentation.

"During this course, you will study four different topics, the Inhabitants, Astrometric Phenomenon, Tactical Scenarios and Mission Logs. Each will be taught by all four of us," with this comment he turned and looked at each of the other Professors. "Though every subject will be mainly taught by the one with the expertise of the subject. I will teach Tactical, Seven of Nine will teach about Astrometrics, Captain Chakotay will teach a background on the Inhabitants and Admiral Janeway will review her mission logs with you, outlining what you could expect during a typical day in the Delta Quadrant."

Commander Tuvok moved to stand behind Janeway, this time slightly on her right, resembling their old command position, reliving the old times.

Seven of Nine stepped forward to speak. "This course will be a challenging one, your performance is expected to be no less than perfect. When it is time for exams to take place, they will be one of the most challenging exams you will partake this semester, but the course is madatory in the second year. As of the next lesson, we will start the course, beginning with the Kazon, and everything that has happened to the ship at their hands."

The students all turned to eachother and started discussing their new class. Only one student didn't turn to the young adult next to him.

"Cadet Icheb," came a call from the front of the hall to the student not talking to the rest of the class. "Come down here please."

Seven of Nine called her former protege down from his seat to the front desk where she was standing with the rest of the teachers.

"Hello again, Icheb," Admiral Janeway said to the young Brunali, having not seen him since their homecoming. "How do you like the Academy so far?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I only wish Voyager was mine, but Paramount owns them and it is our duty to speculate what they don't see fit to reveal in the series, and are too lazy to make a movie. If only they would see it our way...**

**Synopsis: 18 months after their return, four Voyager crew members are the new teachers of a class created to prepare the new cadets for what lies ahead. I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but I have a bad headache and a small case of writer's block.**

**A/N: This story isn't finished, so reviews are strongly apppreciated and are my inspiration. I would like to thank all the people who have published stories, as they have also inspired my brain into overdrive, when I should be studying for my exams... And remember, I am still looking for a beta-reader!**

The New Class - Chapter Two

_Surviving in the Delta Quadrant_ was becoming a class so successful other Academy staff and HQ staff were sitting in during every lesson, it was that interesting.

The professors pf the class, Admiral Kathryn Janeway, Captain Chakotay, Commander Tuvok and ex-Borg Seven of Nine, had very quickly become the four favourites at Starfleet Academy. Not only had their reputation preceded them, the content of their lesson had everyone on the planet talking.

It was already halfway through the semester, and they had reviewed up to halfway through their journey. As of that period of time, Seven of Nine had not yet joined the crew, so her input was only of a Borg perspective, helping with the analysis of the species they had met. The student's had quickly defined themselves with their marks, competing for top of the class. Surprisingly enough young Brunali Cadet Icheb was second from the top, a Vulcan Cadet T'Kara had taken top standing place from the former Voyager crewmember. Obviously, in the early years, it didn't help being a member of the crew for the last year only.

Admiral Janeway watched as romance and friendship blossomed between Icheb and his Vulcan classmate T'Kara, as he had once watched her romance and friendship with Chakotay blossom. Well, she thought, look what happened with that relationship now that they were married. What Kathryn Janeway hadn't told her class, or the Academy heads, was that she's pregnant. It surprised everyone how fast time had flown, since their return over 22 months beforehand. She had just visited the Paris family, meeting the newest member of their family, baby Imogen Noelle Paris. Kathryn was just hoping she would have an uneventful pregnancy and birth, when she was due in January.

"OK class, take your seats please!" the loud voice of Chakotay flowed over the noise generated by the excited students, as it was time for the class to yet again, begin. "Today, we will be discussing the events around the time when Q graced them with his presence for a second time, introducing them to the civil war in the Continuum. A very exciting topic with a great guest lecturer - the one and only Captain Jean-Luc Picard!"

The main doors into the lecture hall were flung open and in walked the senior staff of the USS Enterprise-E, who were back from their episode with Shinzon. Captain Picard, Captain Will Riker, his new wife Counsellor Deanna Troi, Lieutenants Worf and LaForge and Jean-Luc's secret love, Doctor Beverly Crusher. The students in the assembly hall all stood and produced a loud round of applause as their guest lecturers walked up to the podium to join their own teaching team. It was a real honour to be in the presence of _two_ legendary crews.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I only wish Voyager was mine, but Paramount owns them and it is our duty to speculate what they don't see fit to reveal in the series, and are too lazy to make a movie. If only they would see it our way...**

**Synopsis: 18 months after their return, four Voyager crew members are the new teachers of a class created to prepare the new cadets for what lies ahead. **

The New Class - Chapter Three

The applause died down as the Enterprise legends reached the podium where their normal professors stood in a row. Jean-Luc Picard bent down to give Kathryn Janeway a kiss on the cheek, and the whole class cooed.

Just as Picard and Janeway were about to start the lesson, the main doors to the lecture hall flew open yet again, and a loud voice came from the opening. "I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?"

The class turned around to see who the interruptor was. Kathryn saw quite a few familiar faces, and ran down the aisle to hug the figure with the loud voice.

Recovering quickly, Admiral Janeway let go of the person she recognised, turned around, looked at the gathering at the podium, and straightened her uniform. Then, she led the small, familiar group towards everyone else she knew closely in the room.

"Class," she addressed the room. "It seems we have more guest speakers than anticipated. I would like to introduce you to anothe rgroup of experts on the Q Continuum and members of my old senior staff, Lieutenant Commaders Tom Paris and B'Elanna Torres, Lieutenant Harry Kim and the holodgraphic Doctor, the last practising EMH-1!"

The assembled class yet again burst out in a round of applause, welcoming a total of thirteen experts on the Q Continuum. Now, the only one who was missing was the one and only Q.

"OK everyone, settle down, settle down, let's get the lesson started. For an introduction to the Q, I call upon the former Enterprise crew to review their experiences with the entity. I also apologise if this class runs late today, but I guarantee it will be worth it. Now, without further ado, I present Captain Jean-Luc Picard and his capable crew!"

The class yet again began applauding in the welcome and admiration for the living legends most people had only dreamed of seeing.

"The Q Continuum first made its appearance in the Alpha Quadrant while the old Enterprise-D was at Farpoint Station, in the form of this particular Q," the viewscreen behind him flickered on to show a picture of the omnipotent being everyone knew so well. "Q was also responsible for introducing the Federation to the Borg. For that, Q, we thank you very much." Jean-Luc made a face at the rest of his crew and everyone laughed at the sarcasm that only emerged in Picard very rarely.

Kathryn Janeway and her old senior staff stepped forward to take the spotlight. "The Q in question took us to places we have never been before, from the beginning of the universe to being a decoration on a Christmas tree. We were even taken to visit the Q Conutinuum during the Q Civil War, where for reasons unknown, the Q could actually be injured."

"The Q are the universal pests, appearing at any point in time, any place they want..." Jean-Luc trailed off, him and every other adult in the room expecting there to be a flash of light and the topic of their conversation to appear. Not to their surprise, but to the surprise of the inexperienced students, Q and his son appeared in the lecture hall. Picard and his crew, not having met the younger Q before, were slightly surprised at the presence of the younger omnipotent being.

"Kathy, how wonderful to see you! Now, why didn't you tell me you were teaching at the Academy? And especially teaching these eager young cadets about me, how wonderful!" The elder Q was sitting on top of the large conference table normally used by the teaching staff in a casual position, in true Q fashion.

"Q! How nice of you to join us," Kathryn Janeway welcomed her guest sarcastically, slightly grimacing at his use of a nickname, one he gave to each of her senior staff. "Surely you remember my good friend, Jean-Luc Picard." Kathryn gestured towards the other captain next to her.

"Hello, Q," Jean-Luc said quietly to his former nemesis. "So, we meet again."

"Indeed we do. Jean-Luc, I believe you haven't yet met my son, Quentin. He is the one who brought peace to the Continuum, with Kathy's help, of course." He looked at his former love, the person he had tried to seduce many times, without success.

Admiral Janeway made a face to her omnipotent pest, then hugged her god-Q tightly.

"Now, enough bickering about me," Q said, basking in the attention of two senior staffs and a hall full of awestruck cadets. "Please, continue to share your stories."

Janeway and Picard shared a silent look of annoyance with eachother before returning their attention to the students assembled before them. Janeway stepped forward, ready to resume her stories about Q, beginning with Picard's very first introduction to the Q Continuum. Jean-Luc joined her, ready to retell the tale he didn't treasure, the tale that introduced the Enterprise to the universal pest.

"The mission to Farpoint station began rather routinely, which is very rare these days..."

The class sat enthralled, listeneing to the personal accounts of Q-involved missions from Captain Picard, Captain and Commander Riker, Commander La Forge, Commander Worf and Doctor Crusher from the Enterprise, and Admiral Janeway, Captain Chakotay, Commander Tuvok, Commander Paris, Commander Torres, Lieutenant Kim, Seven of Nine and the Doctor from Voyager.

The class certainly seemed to be completely taken by the guest speakers, all willing to cram in enough information on the Q to last them until they died. Even the guests sitting in the back of the room listened to the recounts of legens.


End file.
